The Power Of Love
by possom2009
Summary: Reuploded! Ch 1 is a scogue songfic. Rogu realises she truly loves Scott. The song is Misty's song. PLZ R&R! Ch2 Scotts going through some,er,changes due to Rogues ability to dampen his power.
1. I Love You

This is a song fic about Rogue and Scott's feelings for each other. It's in Rogues pov. If I get a good review I'll do it in Scott's pov too 

Dis…thingy: I don't own x-men or the song. The song is: Misty's song off of the 2 B. A. Master pokemon cd

Note: ( ) song

* * *

_**(Out here in the quiet of the night,**_

_**Beneath the stars and moon**_

_**We both know we've got somethin' on our minds**_

_**We won't admit, but it's true**_

_**You look at me, I look away.)**_

At first, ah thought ah just had a crush on him. He never treated me badly or spoke rudely towards or about me. Even when ah was with the Brotherhood.

Ah guess he's the reason ah joined the X-men in the first place. He always seemed happy but his eyes said otherwise. They were the same eyes ah saw whenever ah looked in a mirror, sad, lonely, hurt. Even though he had a girlfriend, he hung around me a lot when ah joined the X-men. She didn't deserve him! Not after ah saw her kissing that Duncan jerk after they were supposed to have broken up.

"That little tramp!" Ah seethed to mah self walking up the mansions driveway. Ah just couldn't tell him what ah seen, it would have broken his heart.

_**( I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I**_

_**don't know how to start**_

_**I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that**_

_**you might break my heart**_

_**Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?**_

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to**_

_**say that, I love you.)**_

He found out today just how much Jean 'loved' him. Little miss perfect told Scott that she was going over to one of her friends to study so she didn't need a ride home. Scott, being who he is, never gave it another thought. As we started to pull out, ah remembered ah had left my backpack in my locker. Scott offered to walk with me and like the love sick puppy ah was ah said sure.

Scott stopped suddenly causing me to bump in to him. "Sco-" Ah said before he put his hand over mah mouth. Ah tensed up waiting for his memories to come crashing into mah skull but nothing happened.

Ah was surprised by this glitch in my power, he turned around to look at me when he remembered that mah touch could send him into a coma. He stood there a few seconds just as surprised as ah was before he grabbed mah arm and started to pull me towards the parking lot.

Ah turned mah head back in the way we had been going to see Jean and Duncan in each other's arms, kissing. It was at that moment that ah hated Jean with every fiber of mah being.

No one does this to the man ah love! Ah thought to mah self then gasped at this revelation. Ah truly was in love Scott! Maybe that's why ah didn't suck in his memories! "Ah'm so sorry, Scott!" Ah said on the ride home. Ah knew three things at this point. One: Ah loved Scott. Two: Ah could touch him. And three: Jean was going to pay!

_**(I practice all the thing that I could say,**_

_**Line by line, every word**_

_**I tell myself today could be the day,**_

_**But every time, I lose my nerve**_

_**I look at you, you look away**_

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I**_

_**don't know how to start**_

_**I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that**_

_**you might break my heart**_

_**Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?**_

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to**_

_**say that, I love you.)**_

When we got back to the mansion Scott went straight to his room slamming it after him causing Evan to stick his head out to see what was happening. Upon seeing me scowling, he quickly retreated into his room, deciding it wasn't important enough to go into a coma.

"Scott?" Ah said poking mah head into his room. "Ya gonna be okay?" Ah said sitting next to him on his bed. "Yeah. You know I thought it would hurt more than it d-" Before he could finish, ah had leaned over and removed his glasses and kissed him.

After a few seconds he started to kiss back before pulling back and opening his eyes staring at me and forgetting he wasn't wearing his glasses. He finally remembered that he wasn't wearing his glasses and quickly shut them.

"Scott, Scott open your eyes." Ah said softly. "But I'm not wearing my glasses!" He protested. "Ya don't need them any more." Ah said still talking softly before kissing him again. He opened his eyes slowly before asking, "How?" "Because Ah love you!" Ah said before his face lit up the room. "I love you too, Rogue!" He said before kissing me.

_**(Why, do you turn away?**_

_**It must be, you're afraid like me**_

_**I try, but I can't pretend that I**_

_**Don't feel for you the way I do**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I**_

_**don't know how to start**_

_**I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that**_

_**you might break my heart**_

_**Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?**_

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to**_

_**say that, I love you.)**_

He broke up with that bitch the moment she walked through the front door latter that night. Ah had come out of the kitchen to watch the breakup. When she walked by ah smiled and said, "Slut!"

She looked at me with a horrified look on her face. "Wh-wh-what?" She stammered. "Ya heard me." Ah said, feeling Scott rapping his arms around mah waist before turning to remove his glasses. "What are you doing? He cant see with out tho-" But stopped when she saw him look at her with out them. Ah turned back to mah former friend with a big smile on my face. "I don't need them or you any more." He said before kissing me passionately.

After we broke from our kiss, I looked at Jean and said, "Ah hope ya and Duncan are happy together!" Her eyes then grew big with the realization that she had been found out for the slut she really was and fled to her room to cry.

At that moment, it seemed Scott and I were the only people in the world. "I love you Rogue." He breathed. Ah love you to Scott." Ah said before we kissed

_**(I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I**_

_**don't know how to start**_

_**I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that**_

_**you might break my heart**_

_**Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?**_

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to**_

_**say that, I love you.)**_

* * *

So? What do ya think? Plz RR You think I should do the next chapter from Scotts pov? What song should I use? Let me Know 'k? 


	2. Changes

Hellooooooooooooo!!!!!! Is any one reading this? Oh come on! Please read it. Please? Anyway, this is chapter 2 of the Power Of Love. Enjoy Plz R&R!  
  
( )= Song  
  
~= Thoughts  
  
The Power Of Love  
  
Chapter 2: Changes  
  
Every one at the mansion soon learned of Jean and me breaking up, but not of me and Rogue going out. Bobby, Kurt, and I were in the rec-room, Bobby and Kurt were playing some new game that came out and I was staring of into space daydreaming about, what else, Rogue!  
  
I guess they thought I was heartbroken or something because they kept giveing me these looks of sorrow. "Come on Scott, its not that bad!" Bobby said as he got up and plopped down next to me. "Huh?" I grunted snapping back to reality. "Ja!" Kurt chimed in.   
  
Bobby could see I still didn't know what they were talking about and continued. "Jean breaking up with yo-" I stopped him before he could finish. Smiling I said, "That…thing…did not break up with me, I broke up with her." I saw their eyebrows lift as I said thing. To tell you the truth, I had wanted to say slut instead of thing.  
  
"Zhing?" Kurt asked confused. I just shrugged and asked, " Kurt could you go get your sister? I need to….ask her about tonight." He gave me another odd look before teleporting to find his sister. "So, you want to tell me what's going on?" Bobby asked. Feeling a slight tingling in my eyes I said, "You want to se something cool?" Bobby, never to pass up something that might be cool, said "Sure."  
  
As Rogue and Kurt entered the room I closed my eyes and removed my glasses. I heard Kurt yell out as I felt Rogue press her lips to mine. As she pulled away, I opened my eyes to see Bobby and Kurt staring with their mouths open.  
  
"B-B-B-B-B-B-But h-h-ho-how?" Bobby stammered as he looked from me to Rogue to Kurt then back to me. "We're not sure, but it seems Scotts the only one ah can touch." Rogue said as she sat in my lap.  
  
"Uh, Scott…um, vhatz um, up vith your, uh, eyez?" Kurt managed to say as he slowly recovered from the fact I hadn't been put into a coma by his sister's touch. "Not sure either. But I think Rogue dampens my powers when I'm around her." As I said this I began to feel dizzy.  
  
"Mein gott!" Kurt yelped followed by Rogue jumping off of me and Bobby just starieng at me with a dazed look. "What? What's wro-?" I stopped mid sentence as I looked down at my self to see my body covered in ice and my hands looking much like Kurt's except they were covered in ice!   
  
"OH MY GOD! Kurt, 'port him to the med lab!" Rogue said as I started to drift off into slumber land. ~ Got to stay awake~ I thought to my self as my eyelids began to slowly drop.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
OOOOOOHHHHH! A cliffie! Sory 'bout not up dating sooner I was in the hospital. Got hit by a car trying to save my dumb dog! Oh well least he didn't get hit! Chap 3 up soon (I hope!) 


End file.
